Cinco veces
by DanielaForeverYou
Summary: Ginny recuerda haberse enamorado cinco veces de la misma persona.


**• Cinco veces •**

Recordaba precisamente las cinco veces que se volvió a enamorar de la misma persona y con pequeñas acciones que ahora construyen su vida:

#1

El sol se ocultaba, y el castillo, a excepción del Gran Comedor, estaba en silencio. Lo único que se escuchaba eran pisadas, lentas y acompasadas. Se siguieron escuchando sobre el pasto, las hojas crujiendo y el viento soplando con regularidad.

Desde la cabaña de Hagrid, si éste estuviese dentro, se ve a una chica pelirroja y un chico de cabello revuelto con las manos entrelazadas. Se/ sentaron bajo un árbol, el de cabello revuelto con un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la pelirroja y los labios pegados a su cabello, respirando su peculiar olor a frutillas.

—No deberíamos estar aquí —susurró el de cabello revuelto.

—Sh —dijo la pelirroja—. No te preocupes, Harry, solo hoy.

—Tienes que estudiar, Ginny, tus…

—Harry —sonrió la pelirroja—, solo hoy.

Giró la cabeza y lo besó. Harry le respondió y acarició su rostro con ternura, siempre lo hacía. Y a Ginny le encantaba, aunque nunca lo dijera, que la besara de esa forma, que la acariciara y que se preocupara por ella. Se había imaginado un montón de veces cómo sería estar con Harry, ¡Merlín! ¿Como había pensado eso? No tenía comparación. Era todo lo que cualquier chica podría pedir.

—Ginny —susurró.

—¿Si?

—Te quiero.

#2

El viento le quitaba el cabello del rostro, dejaba en evidencia su cicatriz, pero poco le importaba. La sensación era hermosa, y por un momento era como ser libre de todo. Sin Voldemort, sin TIMO's, sin Príncipes, sin filtros.

Y solo con Ginny.

Ginny se aferró a la escoba tratando de localizar a Harry. No escuchaba su escoba cortar el aire, o su risa. Algo la sujetó por la cintura y la desmontó de su escoba. Gritó y se aferró al brazo que la sujetaba por la cintura hasta que se hubo montado en otra escoba, la escoba de Harry.

—¡Imbécil! —gritó dándole un manotazo a éste.

Harry rió y besó su cuello antes de volver a reír escandalosamente. Ginny se las arregló para mirar a Harry, aún sobre la escoba, y darle otro manotazo en el brazo.

—Sabes que nunca te dejaría caer —le dijo con esa sonrisa. Ginny podría dejarse caer de la torre de astronomía si Harry le prometía estar abajo para agarrarla con esa sonrisa.

—No te quita lo imbécil, Potter —dijo, con fingida molestia.

Harry volvió a reír y se acercó a besarla, Ginny sonrió y le respondió, porque sabía que no caería, no con Harry.

#3

—No estoy completamente segura de que se pueda estar aquí —dijo Ginny con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¡Claro que si! —dijo Harry, quitándose los zapatos y calcetines, listo para meter los pies al agua. Ginny rió y también se quitó los zapatos, pero no los metió al agua, se sentó como indio al lado de Harry.

—¿Porque querías venir?

—Porque es un día fantástico para venir aquí, y solo estar… —respondió alzando los hombros y mirando el lago.

Ginny rió y se recostó sobre el hombro de Harry. Se sentía bien estar ahí, son ruido, con brisa fresca y el delicioso olor a muelle (madera mojada).

—En serio ¿Por qué? —Harry solo sonrió y besó su sien antes de suspirar.

—Entré en la academia de Aurores.

Ginny se incorporó sonriendo rápidamente. Se abalanzó sobre Harry y llenó de besos su rostro.

—¡Felicidades! —dijo eufórica. Rió y acarició el rostro de Harry. Y su sonrisa desapareció al verle—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No querías entrar? —Harry sonrió de lado y negó.

—¡Por supuesto que quería entrar! —dijo con un brillo en la mirada, ese que aparecía cuando lograba algo— pero hay condiciones Ginny —hizo una mueca—. Tengo que estar en las instalaciones, sin salida y sin visitas, es como un internado.

Ginny parpadeó, intentando asimilarlo, Harry la miró y tomó sus manos. Ginny asintió y susurró: —¿Cuánto?

—Dos años.

Ginny volvió a asentir. Se inclinó y besó sus labios por un largo rato antes de acostarse sobre las piernas de Harry. Ambos pensaban, pero Ginny sobre todo, pensaba que cualquier cosa que se interpusiera entre ambos era lo de menos. Porque lo amaba, e iba a estar con él sin importar cuántos kilómetros los separaran.

—Siempre te esperaré —susurró. Harry asintió, aunque Ginny no pudiera verlo, y acarició su cabello. Porque a pesar de todo era difícil dejarla y era la primera persona que lo sabía.

#4

El editor no la había dejado salir. Había terminado su reporte sobre los partidos de quidditch ¡y no la había dejado salir! Son las 12:34, el editor revisa, otra vez, su reporte, y al no ver, otra vez, fallas, la dejó salir con cara de pocos amigos. Y Ginny no se molestó en contener su entusiasmo.

Salió del edificio a toda prisa y se apareció frente a su casa. Se veía poca iluminación en la parte de abajo. Suspiró y entró.

La estancia estaba solo iluminada por una pequeña lámpara de gas en la pared de la cocina, sonrió y subió a las habitaciones. El pasillo iluminado por pequeños foquitos que, Lily insistió a Harry poner por el suelo hasta su habitación, parpadean continuamente.

James dormía en una posición extraña con las sábanas revueltas y la ventana semi-abierta. Albus no tenía ninguna cobija, abrazaba su almohada y tenía la ventana completamente abierta. Lily estaba cubierta de los pies a la cintura con una manta, abrazaba un conejo de peluche y tenía la ventana semi-abierta. Sonrió pensando en las ventanas, que estaban tal y como ella las dejaba a la hora de dormir, y caminó a su habitación.

La recibió un Harry dormido, sentado con las gafas chuecas, un manual de no-sé-qué, y con la varita empleando un lumos. Rió por lo bajo y le quitó las gafas. Despertó de inmediato y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Gracias —susurró. James tenía el sueño tan ligero que una pluma cayendo lo despierta. Harry negó y sonrió.

—¿Como te fué? —preguntó, incorporándose y preparando la cama mientras Ginny se pone la pijama y se desmaquilla.

—Aburrido, terminé temprano y el editor quería revisar mi reporte hasta encontrar una falla —bufó y se tiró en la cama. Harry sonrió y deshizo su trenza.

—Ya estás aquí —la besó y acarició su mejilla. Ginny asintió y se acostaron.

—Gracias por llevarlos a la cama —dijo en un susurro. Harry miró el techo, como recordando un arduo trabajo.

—No es nada, pero no me molestaría saber tu secreto para meter a James a la cama —Ginny rió bajito y asintió. Estaba cansada, y amaba a Harry por no pasar desapercibido todas las cosas que hacía antes de hacer algo tan simple como ir a la cama.

#5

¿Estaba derecho? Parecía que no… un momento ¡Rayos! Un mechón estaba fuera de la trenza.

—¿Puedo ponerme el moño solamente, papá? —preguntó Lily con una sonrisa esperanzadora. Harry sonrió y asintió, listo para deshacer la trenza.

—¿Mamá te deja llevar el cabello suelto? —preguntó. Lily sonrió y corrió por su listón. Harry esperó en cuclillas y sonriente.

Albus iría finalmente a Hogwarts, conocería todo lo que le habían contado, y ni siquiera las bromas de James podrían fastidiarle ese momento. Y estaba feliz por ello.

—Aqui está —dijo la pequeña pelirroja con un listón blanco entre las manos. Harry se las ingenió para no enredar su cabello y hacer un bonito moño mientras Lily mantenía el listón justo detrás de sus orejas. ¿Por que había accedido a arreglar a Lily en un principio?

—¡Harry! —exclamó Ginny desde la puerta, más divertida que molesta realmente.

Ambos miraron con una sonrisa apenada a Ginny, quien solo negó con la cabeza y rió.

—Me refería a que le recogieras el cabello —explicó—. Bueno, de todas maneras te ves preciosa.

Lily salió de la habitación brincando y cantando alguna frase sin sentido mientras Ginny entraba con una sonrisa en el rostro. Y es que Harry nunca se había preocupado por arreglar su cabello, no tenía remedio a decir verdad.

—Deberías enseñarles a James y Al como bajar esos mechones rebeldes —le dijo revolviendo su cabello.

Harry rió tomando las manos de Ginny entre las suyas y besandolas.

—Quedó preciosa, dijiste —rió— eso basta para ambos.

Le guiñó un ojo antes de besar cortamente sus labios y salir corriendo, como James cuando iba a hacer alguna travesura.

—¡Harry! ¡No los despeines! ¡Les he bajado esos mechones horribles que tú tienes!

Y solo escuchó las carcajadas de su familia en la habitación contigua.

Había escuchado decir que te enamorabas solo una vez en la vida, pero Ginny se había enamorado más de una vez. Recordaba precisamente las cinco veces que se volvió a enamorar de la misma persona y con pequeñas acciones que ahora construyen su vida. Claro que sí de enumerar se tratase, llegarían muy lejos.

 _«Querido Harry,_

 _Te quiero agradecer:_

 _1\. Por preocuparte por mi._

 _2\. Por cuidarlme y nunca dejarme._

 _3\. Por contarme, antes que a nadie, todo lo que te ocurre._

 _4\. Por ayudarme y notar pequeños detalles._

 _5\. Por estar ahí para nuestros hijos, o al menos intentarlo._

 _Y por seguir enamorandome todos los días cada vez más._

 _Ginny. »_

••••

=

¡COMENTEN!

Dany :).


End file.
